


ain't never felt this way

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, PROBABLY THE FLUFFIEST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN IN YEARS, parenting, tags to be updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Hyunwoo's never been good with kids, but then came Minhyuk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the usual warnings: unbeta-ed, and something i always write within a few hours  
> but showhyuk during monsta x ray episode 5 is just _something_ ,and who wouldn't love more fics of parents!showhyuk right?  
>  ps: as of 2/18/2017, this has become a series. haha.

Hyunwoo's never been good with kids.

 

He didn't have much playmates when he was young, and after his (almost) tragic childhood with no one wanting to play with him and his schoolmates avoiding him like the plague just because he was taller and broader and _bigger_ than them, he started to avoid children and the loud noises they make every single second. Never once did he accept babysitting part-time jobs, or the requests of his family members for him to look over their children while they’re at work. It wasn’t like he was afraid of them, he just doesn’t know what to do when he’s next to someone eight heads smaller than him.

 

That's why he doesn't have any idea why he said yes to his husband's proposal of coming to the daycare center with him, just so he and Minhyuk can look after the kids while Minhyuk's close friend and the daycare's owner, Kihyun, attended an important meeting in the city that afternoon.

 

It's close to 2PM and the only thing left to do for the both of them is to keep to kids busy before their parents pick them up at around 5 in the afternoon. The schedule for 2PM is having the children go to sleep, and before Hoseok leaves after his morning shift, he advices Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to keep it easy because the kids just had their lunch and they're sure to get sleepy any time soon. Hoseok eventually leaves for his other part-time work and the two are left inside the center's reception area, removing their shoes and accessories before they start interacting with the children.

 

As soon as Hyunwoo enters the kids' room, the child closest to the door tackles him to the ground, poking his nose as Minhyuk laughs beside him.

 

"Looks like they like you." His husband says before leaving his side and heading over to where the other kids are. Hyunwoo counts a total of five kids that afternoon, including the kid who wouldn't get off above him. The boy finally lets him sit up after poking Hyunwoo's cheek one last time.

 

"Ya, Lee Minhyuk." He calls out to his husband, who is now busy playing with the two girls by the toy cabinet. "What do I do with these three boys?"

 

Hyunwoo sees one of the boys pulling the dinosaur plushie from the boy who tackled him, and both boys didn't seem happy they're sharing one toy. The third boy is busy ripping pieces of paper and throwing it in the air, to Hyunwoo's dismay. Minhyuk waves a hand, dismissing Hyunwoo’s question and the latter almost cusses in front of the children.

 

"Seriously..." He mutters under his breath, mentally cursing his luck for having to deal with children this early in the morning. The boy throwing papers in the air starts crying, for no reason at all, and Hyunwoo quickly comes to the boy's side, patting his back. "Hey, why are you crying?"

 

Hyunwoo reads the child's name from the nametag plastered across the boy's chest, and he calls him by his first name while pulling the boy's head closer to his arms. "Changkyun-ah, what's wrong?"

 

"Mom, where mom? Mom?" Changkyun starts sobbing as he wipes the tears from his face using the ends of his shirt. "Mom? Mom?" The youngest calls out in broken phrases, not knowing what to exactly say to look for his mother.

 

The two boys bickering earlier, Hyungwon and Jooheon, grow quiet as they watch their playmate cry in Hyunwoo's arms. The dinosaur is left forgotten in between them and both pairs of eyes are staring at Changkyun, who doesn't say anything other than _mom_ until Minhyuk scoops him from the ground, easily carrying the boy. Hyunwoo stands up as well, watching how his husband calms the child down with his loving murmurs.

 

"Hey, stop crying now. I'm sure your mom won't like to see you crying when she picks you up later." Minhyuk kisses little Changkyun's puffy cheeks as he caresses the child's brown locks. "She'd be very proud if she comes by later and you're happily playing with everyone. You'll like that, right? When she's happy?"

 

The two girls playing with Minhyuk earlier, Seungwan and Seulgi, quickly make their way to Hyunwoo's side, gripping on either of his two legs. Hyunwoo stiffens when he sees the girls hugging his thighs, and not knowing what to do, he doesn't make any move in fear of startling the girls who are busy looking at Changkyun as well.

 

"Why is Changkyun-ah crying?" Seulgi asks, pulling the cloth of Hyunwoo's jeans and Seungwan joins her in tugging the fabric, almost pissing Hyunwoo off if it weren't for the fact that the two girls looked _adorable_ playing and subtly smiling below him. He stops himself from ruffling their hairs, afraid of ruining the moment between them.

 

Minhyuk manages to lull Changkyun to sleep after a few minutes of rocking him in his arms, and he carefully lays him down the prepared blankets close to the toy compartment as soon as he hears the soft snores coming from the youngest child in the room. Seulgi and Seungwan rush to Minhyuk's side after, snuggling in the older's arms. Hyunwoo looks at Jooheon and Hyungwon, both looking drowsy as well but they try to keep themselves awake by shaking their heads over and over. Hyunwoo finds it cute and he sits behind the two boys, ruffling their hair just like how Minhyuk ruffled Changkyun's hair earlier. He doesn't know how it's properly done, but he tries it by slowly running his hand through their hairstrands again and again until the two finally give up and they lean back to where Hyunwoo's arms are, using it as their pillows.

 

Hyunwoo whistles to get Minhyuk's attention and his husband shoots him a thumbs up after seeing the two other boys lightly sleeping beside him, but he's still not able to leave Changkyun's side until he's sure the boy will not awaken anymore. 

 

"Cute." Hyunwoo absentmindedly says while pinching both Jooheon and Hyungwon's cheeks. Minhyuk adores the view a few meters away, wondering if someday Hyunwoo will finally agree to his idea of the two of them adopting a child together.

 

It's always been Minhyuk's dream to have a child of his own. However, Hyunwoo completely opposes to the idea, knowing he won't ever be able to help Minhyuk raise the child since he doesn't know anything about parenting and child care. It was one of the usual things they fight about in the past, until Minhyuk eventually gave up on the idea of raising a child with his husband and Hyunwoo saw the change in Minhyuk's eyes ever since then. He started avoiding the channels which showed babies, stopped reading the pile of parenting books, and he never raised the idea of adopting a child again.

 

As much as he wants to make his husband happy, Hyunwoo's truly afraid of making mistakes while taking care of a child. He doesn't want to disappoint both Minhyuk and the child by being too inadequate as a father, and Hyunwoo isn't sure when it'll be the right time for him to agree with his husband.

 

But seeing Minhyuk with kids for the first time sparks something in Hyunwoo's heart. He feels warm and giddy seeing Minhyuk gleefully smiling as he tucks the kids into bed. Seungwan holds her arms out and Minhyuk pecks her on the lips before she closes her eyes to get ready for sleep. Seulgi sits on his lap, asking to be lulled to sleep as well like Changkyun, and Minhyuk rocks her back and forth, not forgetting to caress Changkyun's hair to keep the boy asleep.

 

Hyunwoo carefully carries Jooheon first, bringing him beside Changkyun and pulling his blanket up until his chin and the boy smiles in his sleep, murmuring something Hyunwoo isn't able to pick up. He comes back and carries Hyungwon as well, who's now knocked out like a dead log, mouth opened like he's been asleep for hours when in reality, the boy has only been asleep for a few minutes. Hyunwoo lays him on Jooheon's other side, placing a long pillow beside Hyungwon so the child won't completely roll to his side.

 

Hyunwoo turns to his side and he sees Minhyuk humming a lullaby for Seulgi. He recognizes the tune to be his and Minhyuk's song*, the wedding song they played during their first dance at the reception way back when they got married abroad. The song's too distinct for Hyunwoo not to know it right away, and he could somehow imagine Minhyuk singing it to _their_ own child in the future.

 

The image is so beautiful and pure in his mind, seeing Minhyuk laughing with a child they're going to name after them. He can already see sleepless nights and tiring days, and having to take turns doing anything to keep the child entertained. He doesn't know a shit ton of things to do when holding a child, but Minhyuk should be able to teach him. He can try watching tutorials and try reading books. It shouldn't be _that_ hard, right?

 

For the first time in his life, Hyunwoo is willing to learn. All because of Minhyuk. (And his blossoming smile everytime he's around kids, and the way he suddenly acts like a 6-year old while playing with children. Hyunwoo finds him even more irresistible when he's like that.)

 

If one thing is for sure, Shownu’s never been good with kids. But then came Minhyuk, with his wide smile and crinkling eyes, his innate love for children and his warm, tender hugs. He doesn't even know how Minhyuk does it, how it's easy for him to get close to them and how these children can easily open up their hearts for him, but it should be worth a try.

 

Seeing him happily lulling little Seulgi to sleep, kissing her forehead once in a while as he rocks her back and forth his arms just like how he did with the other kids—Shownu comes to a decision.

 

Right now, there’s only one thing he wants in the world. 

 

He wants to see Minhyuk like that for every single day of his life.

 

Seulgi eventually hushes down to a gentle sleep and Minhyuk slowly lays her down the rubber mat, making sure she's comfortable first beside the other children and he checks on Changkyun as well before quietly standing up to make his way towards his husband.

 

"Hey," Minhyuk kisses him on the lips, rubbing Hyunwoo's arm up and down. "It's only been thirty minutes and you look tired already."

 

"I practically did nothing, babe. You, however, are a game-changer when it comes to kids."

 

"Nah, I just really like taking care of them. The innocence I see in them makes the whole 'parenting' and 'taking care' thing worth it. I mean, I know how people lose sleep and patience with babies and children in general, but they're just kids you know. We were all kids once."

 

Hyunwoo nods before replying. "Exactly. I know you want to raise one with me, but I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet. At least, not when I'm alone because I know I got you." Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk's head closer to his shoulder, kissing the younger's head softly. It's now or never.

 

"Min." 

 

Minhyuk looks up to him and there it is again—the shine in his eyes that appears whenever they're talking about kids. It's so beautiful Hyunwoo can stare at Minhyuk's eyes forever if he's always going to be like this.

 

He won't be alone. He has Minhyuk with him. It will be hard, and he still has a lot to learn about taking care of children and probably changing diapers and heating up milk properly, but it'll take time and eventually, he'll be ready. 

 

It's going to be one hell of a ride from here, but he might as well enjoy it with the love of his life.

 

"Do you want to adopt a kid?"

 

And needless to say, the forming tears that came along Minhyuk's brightest smile is enough of an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Hyunwoo's anxieties and their chaos over baby names, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo finally see the child they've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I CRY NOW BECAUSE I REALLY CRIED AFTER WRITING THIS CHAPTER :--(  
> But yay, second one-shot for this series or chaptered fic or multi-shot fic, _whatever you call it_ , is up!

"I suddenly feel sick, Min."

 

"Please don't throw up on the kids."

 

Hyunwoo wraps a hand around his husband's forearm, gripping it so hard like his entire existence relies on Minhyuk, and Minhyuk whines in return. "My arm's gonna fall off if you continue on doing that. We're just going to meet the kids, Hyunwoo. What are you so afraid of?"

 

"I don't know..." Hyunwoo looks down the floor, walking aimlessly beside his husband who looks like he already knows his way around the orphanage. "We're adopting a child, Min. This is still a lot to take in, even if it's been months since we agreed on it. I haven't finished the child care lessons yet, remember?"

 

"Then finish it once you have the time. I'm going to be there for the kid, don't worry. I'll let you have all the time in the world to prepare yourself." Minhyuk stops in his tracks to tiptoe so he can kiss Hyunwoo's forehead, holding his husband's face in his hands. "I love you, and I want to thank you over and over again for doing this with me. But please don't tell me we're bailing on this right now."

 

"No!" Hyunwoo quickly blurts out, hiding his face in his own hands. "I mean, no, we won't be bailing from this. I've agreed to this already, knowing how much you really want one, and somehow, I also do. I'm just really afraid, Min."

 

"Afraid of?" Minhyuk quietly asks, looking at Hyunwoo genuinely. His husband heaves a heavy sigh.

 

"What if I don't become the father the child deserves? What if I- I'm not the husband you've always wanted?" There's a bite in Hyunwoo's words that stills Minhyuk and he knows that it's been in Hyunwoo's mind for a while already. He sounds so small as compared to his large frame, and it's honestly adorable if it weren't for the fact that Hyunwoo's close to belittling himself. "I'm afraid of disappointing you, Min. I've told you that time and time again, but the feeling's still here and it's getting worse as we close in to the kids' room."

 

"We're adopting a baby, Hyunwoo. The child wouldn't know any of your child care failures yet." Minhyuk stifles a giggle when he sees Hyunwoo's eyes widen like saucers and he kisses him on the lips this time, pinching his cheeks hard. "Kidding, okay. But seriously, I am here for you, Hyunwoo. Hopefully you never forget that."

 

If they weren't in a public place, Hyunwoo would've kissed Minhyuk endlessly for always being the anchor that holds him tight, but he settles on closing his eyes and letting Minhyuk's stable breathing calm him. He doesn't know how many minutes pass after, but the image of Minhyuk happily taking care of the kids in Kihyun's daycare passes by his mind, and he finds himself smiling.

 

"I love you, Min." He opens his eyes to stare at the sheer beauty his husband holds and Minhyuk smiles at him, looking as ethereal as ever. 

 

"I love you more, my Hyunwoo." Minhyuk holds both of his hands, facing the door at the end of the hallway again. "Shall we see _our_ child now?"

 

Hearing it from Minhyuk directly sends his emotions into a state of euphoria and Hyunwoo's fear slowly dissipates to a feeling of worry after remembering a very important aspect of their parenting life. It's him who stops Minhyuk from taking a step forward, mouth forming into a small smile.

 

"We haven't even settled on a name yet."

 

Minhyuk looks at him with incredulous eyes and they share a laugh after, realizing how they've had months to prepare for a decent name for their child, but instead, they used all that time helping each other manage the house redecorating to accommodate the new addition to their family and Hyunwoo's six-hour child parenting lessons everyday. Minhyuk puts a hand on his husband's face, playfully pushing him away. 

 

"I hate you so much. Why did you never remind me of this in the past few weeks?!"

 

"I don't know, I completely forgot to settle it with you after the hectic months we've spent preparing. But wait," He retrieves his phone from his coat's pocket, opening the gallery so he can search for the screenshot he took a few nights before, "I went through a baby name site to see the possible options we have..."

 

"Those are probably the generic names, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk grumbles, grabbing the phone so he can see the names himself. "Seriously, how many Koreans have the name Jiyeon? Minseok? I'd rather name my child Bogum if that's the case."

 

"I hate you sometimes, Min." Hyunwoo quickly snatches his phone from Minhyuk's hand, swiping to the next photo. "I was pertaining to this. See?"

 

Minhyuk stares at the name and the meaning beside it and he smiles after. "Eunhye means _grace_. That's so beautiful."

 

"I know, and look at this," he zooms in on the next name, feeling proud when he sees Minhyuk's smile again, "Suyeon sounds great too, right?"

 

" _Suyeon-ah! Come here!_ " Minhyuk playfully says, liking how the name rolls off his tongue so easily. "It sounds beautiful too."

 

Hyunwoo swipes to the next shot, showing him boy names next. "Jaewon means to rule, and Noeul means sunset. So many names to choose from, Min."

 

"And we don't even have any idea what our child's gender will be." Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he lets go of his husband's hand. "I hate how Kihyun just has the need to be this secretive all the time."

 

"Yellow for the child's room is a good choice, though." Hyunwoo replies, keeping the phone back in his pocket. "Yellow for Eunhye's room, or yellow for Jaewon's future room."

 

"But I like either Suyeon or Noeul more..." Minhyuk says, "I mean, for the child."

 

"Hmm?" Hyunwoo looks to his side, raising an eyebrow. "Eunhye means grace, Min. That's such a great name for our daughter to bear. And then Jaewon means to rule, and he should rule like the man he's going to be in the future."

 

"But Suyeon's a beautiful name to carry too, and Noeul meaning sunset is perfect for his little yellow room and-"

 

"Mr. Son and Mr. Lee?"

 

The door at the end of the hallway opens and a woman in her 30's slowly approaches the two, giving them her most sincere smile. "Good afternoon. We've been expecting your presence today, and we're glad to say that the child you will be adopting is just behind those red doors." She points at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo's supposed destination and the two nod together. "I'm Sooyoung and I'm the baby's assigned caretaker in this orphanage."

 

"Nice to meet you, Miss." Minhyuk and Hyunwoo bow to her. "Thank you for taking care of our child."

 

Sooyoung promptly bows back to them before she holds out a bunch of papers to them, urging Hyunwoo to take it. "Here are the adoption papers you will need to sign later on. If you would not mind, please follow me so you can finally see the child that one of our our very own caretakers, Yoo Kihyun, has asked for us to keep on hold because he told us you were looking for a child of your own to adopt."

 

Minhyuk grips Hyunwoo's free hand tightly, feeling nervous and happy and giddy and frustrated all at the same time. The three of them make their way to the room where the child is and Hyunwoo leans down to Minhyuk, whispering, "We're on our way to see the child but we don't have any name for him or her yet."

 

"I know," Minhyuk almost cries out in frustration and he holds Hyunwoo's hand even tighter than before, taking heavy breaths, "but this is it, Hyunwoo. This is really the moment."

 

"We got to thank Kihyun again after this. He's just part-timing here but he was able to do this for us." Hyunwoo replies, releasing Minhyuk's hand so he can wrap an arm around his husband's shoulder instead. They reach the end of the hallway and Sooyoung holds the door open for them as Minhyuk enters the room first, eyes closed in anticipation for the child he's going to call his own soon.

 

Hyunwoo is right beside him, feeling more anxious than before, but they stop walking as soon as they hear the familiar sound of a baby crying. Minhyuk's eyes are on the verge of spilling tears and Hyunwoo tries his best to keep it together, holding Minhyuk tighter.

 

"I love you." Hyunwoo says before they take another step and the baby finally comes into view, in the middle of a dimly-lit room, playing with the air as the faint sound of a lullaby is heard from somewhere. Minhyuk has his hands in front of his mouth, stopping himself from bursting into tears as they walk closer to where the child is.

 

"I will leave you two here now. I'll be right outside if you need me, since we have to settle the papers later before you can bring the child home with you. Oh, and by the way," Sooyoung says, waiting for the two to realize she's about to leave the room. They look at her after with a gleam in their eyes and she can't help but smile with the scene she's seeing, "the child is a girl."

 

Minhyuk completely hugs Hyunwoo after, smiling through his tears. "She's so beautiful, Hyunwoo." He says, sneaking another glance towards the baby in front of him. "She's so beautiful and I couldn't have asked for a better child than her. She's perfect."

 

"I know," it's getting harder for Hyunwoo not to cry as well, and he leans closer to the baby's face with Minhyuk still in his arms. His heart had nothing else but the feeling of happiness and contentment, and the fear of having a child with Minhyuk is all gone as soon as he sees a small smile on their daughter's face. "I love you, my daughter. And I love you," he kisses the crown of Minhyuk's head, "my Minhyuk."

 

Minhyuk heartily laughs at this, staring at their new bundle of joy who is busy staring at the light above her. He takes note of how rosy her cheeks are, and how beautiful her purple and pink baby dress is. It reminds him of spring and his memories with Hyunwoo, like the one time they went inside a butterfly prairie and a certain butterfly had become their companion. It's one of the best memories he's had in his lifetime and to think his daughter reminds him of that beautiful memory brings a new wave of tears in his eyes.

 

That special pink and purple butterfly.

 

"She reminds me so much of that butterfly we met in the prairie five years ago." Minhyuk confesses, lightly touching the child's cheek with his index finger. "Such a pure and beautiful creature who always had her wings spread out, ready to fly anytime."

 

"I was thinking the same, Min." Hyunwoo replies, eyes not leaving the face of the baby in front of him. "She's like that butterfly, Min, which helped us realize our true feelings for each other. That butterfly is one of the reasons why we're here right now, why you're married to me, and why we're together."

 

"Just like our daughter right here, who shall bind us even closer than before." 

 

There's a comfortable silence that sinks in the room, with only the baby's sounds reverberating in the room, and it's music to Minhyuk's ears. There she is, their daughter, just like the butterfly who was a witness of their undying love for each other.

 

"Nabi."

 

"Nabi."

 

They say at the same time and Minhyuk is surprised they've had the same thoughts. There are tears brimming in his eyes. "Which means _butterfly_. Did we just..."

 

Hyunwoo beams. "Yes, Min," he leans down to kiss his husband's forehead before admiring his- _their_ own daughter again. Years from now, he can see their family happily living their lives together, hopefully inside a bigger home, just across the ocean, where he and Minhyuk will be spending the rest of their days together. They'll have their daughter by their side, and everything will be be perfect and Minhyuk's hand will still fit perfectly in his own. It will all be beautiful. "We finally have a name for our child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how I easily cry over fluff fics and this chapter really made me cry while I was reading through it again after writing ;__;  
> Anyways, I don't know how may chaps this will have or if it'll be an actual chaptered fic or just the "series of showhyuk being clumsy parents", but rest assured that this shit will purely be fluffy until the end. (well, i hope so.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabi never fails to make both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk feel they’re on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW??? ME??? UPDATING A VERY OLD FIC WHICH MOST OF YALL THOUGHT WOULD NEVER BE UPDATED ANYMORE???? I KNOW RIGHT???? AFTER ONE YEAR?!  
> anyway, here is it: the short update to this cute fluff FLOOF fic  
> i lob u all  
> and happy birthday to my dearest friend  
> enjoy!

The first few days with Nabi becomes the best days of both of their lives, with the child constantly becoming a source of happiness and light in their world. Since the day they took her home, they’ve kept a close eye on her, buying only the best baby items for her, making sure the milk she gets was of the highest class available, possibly spoiling her a bit too much for her age, but they both pay no mind especially when she absentmindedly reaches up sometimes with her small little hands, lightly touching Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s fingers whenever they lean closer.

 

She never fails to make them feel they’re on top of the world.

 

They take shifts during the night; it’s usually Hyunwoo who takes care of the child when it’s early evening until around one or two in the morning, and Minhyuk starts his alone time with her afterwards, usually rolling in until the first sign of the sunrise. They’ve both taken a week off from their workplace, spending the precious seven days of rest with Nabi—their baby—feeding her, patting her to sleep, and just watching her take her time looking at the ceiling doing nothing.

 

“It’s only been four days, but the bags under your eyes are very noticeable already…” Hyunwoo whispers, cradling his husband’s cheek. Nabi is peacefully sleeping in her small crib beside their bed. Minhyuk turns a bit to face him, with a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Yeah?” Minhyuk kisses him on the nose. “You still look as grumpy as ever, though.”

 

Hyunwoo chuckles, pulling Minhyuk close to his chest. “You sure you don’t want to rest a bit? It’s three in the afternoon, you can catch up some hours of rest before she wakes up later for her milk. You’ve been up since two in the morning earlier.”

 

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk buries his face completely, inhaling Hyunwoo’s familiar scent. His most favorite in the world, musky with a hint of their cheap-ass lavender detergent. “I can manage. You haven’t had much sleep too, you should get some before nighttime comes.”

 

“I’ll only go if you go first.” Hyunwoo replies, kissing the crown of Minhyuk’s head. The latter laughs and Hyunwoo can feel the sensation against his skin. It tugs his heart in all the right ways. “Maybe we can sleep for a short while. Thirty minutes, just get ourselves refreshed. I’m turning an alarm on.”

 

“Hmm?” Minhyuk peeks up under his hold, his eyelids already drooping. Hyunwoo lets go of him to make space on their shared bed, pulling Minhyuk with him. He grabs his phone from under his pillows, hastily setting an alarm half an hour from then. Stopping for half a second, his makes it 45 minutes instead. It shouldn’t hurt to sleep a bit more, right?

 

Minhyuk’s pushes their pillows closer together, and holds out his hand for Hyunwoo to take. He lays his head on Hyunwoo’s arm, and Hyunwoo uses his other to wrap around Minhyuk’s torso, caging Minhyuk in his warmth. He mumbles something under his breath that Hyunwoo doesn’t catch.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me in all the years that,” Minhyuk yawns before continuing, “I’ve been alive in this world.” His voice is deep and hoarse—he’s close to completely going slack against Hyunwoo’s arms. 

 

“I love you more,” kissing Minhyuk’s cheek, he snuggles his face on the latter’s bundle of soft hair, “I love you both so much.”

 

He hears his husband’s soft snores a few minutes afterwards, and Hyunwoo takes this opportunity to pepper him with light kisses, making sure not to stir him awake. He isn’t sure how long it’s been, but Minhyuk’s already deep asleep (his snores are a bit louder than before, and his breathing’s gone stable already) and Hyunwoo hears a small sound coming from the small bed beside theirs.

 

Hyunwoo carefully loosens his hold on Minhyuk to peek at the crib, and Nabi’s slightly awake, her eyes slowly fluttering open and close. Knowing she’s about to ask for her milk already, he slowly pulls away from his husband, tucking him in under their thick blanket to keep him warm. He doesn’t want for Minhyuk to wake up yet, not when he’s just settled into a short nap ever since he woke up early that day.

 

He takes the initiative of carefully preparing the milk for Nabi, cautious in every move he makes to make sure he’s remembering his child-parenting lessons clearly, and firmly reads every block of instruction in all the boxes in front of him. He’s successful, just as he’s always been, and he makes his way beside her, still a bit wary with his own capabilities, but Hyunwoo manages to bring her close to him, carrying her with all the care he can muster.

 

“Here’s your milk, baby.” He beams at her, “Mommy is sleeping so we must be a bit quiet right now. Is it okay?”

 

As if the child can answer, he kisses her forehead, watching her eyes go from solemn to bright in a few seconds. “I love you so much, you and your mom. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in the world. You are,” Hyunwoo stops himself from tearing up, “you are the blessings I never thought I’ll ever have.”

 

Hyunwoo steps back and forth against the carpet, lulling her back to sleep, mumbling a few more words of love and astonishment—not knowing Minhyuk’s been observing ever since he stepped out of the bed, with tears in his own eyes. 

 

It is a sight to adore; someone who’s grown up not to be inclined towards children, ends up being one of the best fathers the world is yet to see. Minhyuk is proud, beyond proud at this point, that Hyunwoo’s grown so much over the past few months after accepting Minhyuk’s decision and wish for them to have a child together. Now, he’s there, taking care of their beautiful daughter like he was born to do it from the beginning. When Hyunwoo kisses her again, this time with a small smile on his face, Minhyuk’s heart thumps loudly against his chest.

 

It truly is a sight to adore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno the usual, kudos and comments are highly appreciated because i seriously get the will to write sometimes especially when i see them><  
> and wow... this is some floof shit, and u know what happens when i write floof shit, right.... LMAO  
> anyway, i miss u all! thank u for reading, as always <3  
> (this is officially like. a mini series. like diff things happening every chap but basically it's the _showhyuk fic where they adopt a child and all adventures that come after it_ )

**Author's Note:**

> * - [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPvhItA3lIM) of my actual songs for showhyuk. please have a listen to it! (also the fic's title is from this song's starting line lmao)
> 
> kudos and comments are very, very much appreciated! they keep us going. <3  
> 


End file.
